memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Triangle: Imzadi II
Introduction (blurb) Even in the 24th century, three is definitely a crowd. Imzadi: to the people of the planet Betazed, including Counselor Deanna Troi of the Starship Enterprise, it means "beloved" and denotes a special closeness that can never be truly broken. Or can it? In his acclaimed earlier novel, , bestselling author Peter David explored the special bond between Deanna Troi and Commander William T. Riker. It revealed new facets of their long and intimate relationship and put that bond to its ultimate test in a powerful and unforgettable story that remains one of the most popular Star Trek adventures ever published. Imzadi was a New York Times bestseller in both hardcover and paperback. Now David examines the heart of Deanna Troi from an altogether different perspective, as he reveals for the first time the full story of Troi's troubled romance with Lieutenant Commander Worf. At first glance, they cannot be more different. She is an empath, gentle and acutely sensitive to the needs and feelings of others. He is a fierce Klingon warrior, dedicated to a harsh and warlike code of honor. Brought together, however, by a common need to care for Alexander, Worf's troubled, motherless son, they discover hidden reserves of courage and compassion within each other. Soon mutual respect leads to much stronger emotions as they embark on an unexpected courtship, much to the surprise and discomfort of William Riker. But does Worf's future truly lie with Deanna... or on a distant outpost called Deep Space 9? And whom indeed shall Troi ultimately call "Imzadi"? Imzadi II is a compelling story, an untold chapter in the history of the Starship Enterprise. Information This book is the sequel to . References Characters :Beji • Beverly Crusher • Data • Duntis • Gowron, son of M'Rel • Homn • Edward Jellico • Kahless (clone) • K'Hanq • Kressn • Kwon • Geordi La Forge • Mudak • • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • Redonyem • Thomas Riker • William Riker • Wendy Roper • Alexander Rozhenko • Helena Rozhenko • Sergey Rozhenko • Saket • Sela • Elizabeth Shelby • Sheligo • Silvan • Spot • Roger Tang • Tok • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Worf, son of Mogh • Chandra Xerx • Gart Xerx • Z'yk Berq • B'Etor • Jadzia Dax • Devil • Charles Dickens • John Donne • Duras, son of Ja'rod • God • • Guardian of Forever • • Sherlock Holmes • Kahless the Unforgettable • K'Ehleyr • James T. Kirk • Morgan Korsmo • K'Plok • Lasaran • Locutus • Lursa • Maggie • Mogh, son of Worf • M'Ret • Isaac Newton • • Q • Mark Roper • Santa Claus • George Santayana • Satan • William Shakespeare • Spock • • Ian Andrew Troi • Vagh • Orville Wright • Wilbur Wright • Natasha Yar Starships and vehicles :core driver • • • • Klingon scout ship (scout) • (Romulan fighter) • Romulan warbird • shuttlecraft Cha'Joh (Klingon bird-of-prey) • • • • • • ocean liner • • runabout Locations :Bacarba Lake • Betazed • Betazed museum of art • Deep Space 9 • Earth • the galaxy • Golden Gate Bridge • Klingon Council Chamber • Lintar IV • Lintar system • Moon of Lintar IV • Qo'noS • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • Ten-Forward • Veridian • Veridian III Boreth • Cardassia • Europe • • Flame Cliffs of Kutabi • Forcas III • Gault • Heaven • Hell • Jalara jungle • Janaran Falls • Kanubus III • Khitomer • Klingon Comedy Museum • Lazon II • Minsk • Mount of Despair • Nervala IV • Preplanus • Qu'uan • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Soukara • Wolf 359 Races and cultures :android • Betazoid • Cardassian • Changeling • Human (Terran) • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite Andorian • Borg • Human (Greek • Japanese) • Jem'Hadar • Phantom people • • Redeemer • Sindareen • Thallonian • Trill • Trill symbiont • Vulcan States and organizations :Betazoid Peace Keepers • Cardassian Empire • Clerics of Boreth • Dominion • Federation Council • Founders • House of Duras • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Maquis • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Transmission Analysis Section • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • anthropologist • assassin • author • bartender • captain • chancellor • chief engineer • comedian • commander • commanding officer • conn officer • counselor • cowboy • crewman • Daughter of the Fifth House • diplomat • doctor • drill sergeant • • first officer • governor • • jailer • junior officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • magician • matador • matchmaker • medical officer • monk • musician • ninja • noncom • Number one • officer • pilot • • queen • ranking officer • ronin • samurai • second-in-command • second officer • security chief • security guard • senior officer • sergeant • soldier • spy • superior officer • teacher • terrorist • warrior • yeoman Science and technology :adrenaline • agonizer stick • airlock • alien • alternate reality • alternate universe • animal • antidote • atmosphere • autodrive mechanism • autopilot • autopsy • barometer • bat'leth • black hole • blaster • blast furnace • blood • bone • brain • camera • cannon • cellular regenerator • centimeter • chandelier • cloaking device • clock • clone • coma • combadge • command chair • comm link • common cold • communicator • computer • contact lens • dart • defense grid • deutronium • disruptor • DNA • emotion chip • environment suit • force field • fire • frontal lobotomy • galaxy • genetic engineering • grandfather clock • gravity • hair • heart • holodeck • hologram • holoprogram • holosuite • hot light • hour • humanoid • hypo • impulse engine • inch • leper • lie detector • lifeform • lightning • light-year • locator device • lung • medical scanner • medkit • microcircuitry chip • mile • minute • mirror • monitor • multiverse • orbit • ore cracker • oxygen • parasite • phaser • phaser cannon • physics • plexishield • poison • proto-discharger • pulse-blaster • quantum fissure • quantum flux • rear stabilizer • Redeemer virus • remote control • rib cage • Riker One Kiss-Up • scalpel • scanner • second • sensor • sensor array • sensor scrambler • shapeshifter • shock prod • sonic shower • space • space station • star • star chart • starship • subspace • subspace radio • sunspot • surveillance camera • Swiss watch • telescope • terraforming • thunder • thruster • time • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • universe • vidcom • viewing scope • virus • VISOR • warp coil • warp core • warp core breach • warp engine • warp field • warp signature • warp sled • wheel Other references :20th century • alcohol • • anvil • apple • armor • away team • bear • • Betazed Unity Parade • Bleak House • book • boots • bridge • brig • B'thoon • bug • bull • candle • cat • century • chicken • choker • A Christmas Carol • city • civil war • clothing • club • cockpit • cognac • coin • colony • continent • corn muffin • credit • dagger • day • decade • Delian Optistalk • demon • diamond • discus • Earl Gray • emotion • empathy • engineering • farm • feline • fig cookie • fish • flower • funeral • fungus • genie • genocide • • giant • glass • government • grass • Great Voyage of Discovery • ham • Hamlet • history • Holy Rings of Betazed • homeworld • hospital • hull • hyena • Imzadi • iron • jewel • juice • kiss • The Klingon Book of 300 Love Poems • Klingon Code of Honor • Klingon death scream • Klingonese • knife • language • leather • lion • logic • magic • marriage • metal • military • milk • mind meld • monastery • month • moog • moon • mortarboard • mountain • mudbath • museum • novel • Officer Exchange Program • Oliver Twist • Olympian • ore • Ouija board • outpost • paint • pajamas • paper • penal colony • philosophy • photo album • pig • planet • plaster • poetry • poker • potato • Prime Directive • prune juice • psychology • quarters • racism • ready room • rock • Romeo and Juliet • Romulan ale • Sacred Chalice of Rixx • sandwich • saucer section • shark • ship's log • shore leave • sickbay • song • spaceport • sparrow • Starfleet uniform • steel • suicide • sword • synthehol • A Tale of Two Cities • tavern • tea • technology • telepathy • three-dimensional puzzle • tissue • transporter room • treaty • tree • tribble • turtle • uniform • vegetable • vodka • water • waterfall • weapon • wolf • worm • year • yo-yo Connections * | after3= Last story in Omnibus| prevpocket= | nextpocket=Future Shock | voyages1=Ente | adbefore1=Immortal Coil| adafter1= Mirror Eyes| timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2371| date1=2374 | prevdate1=A Stitch in Time | nextdate1=Ninety-three Hours| }} Category:Books Category:TNG novels Category:Hardcovers